


The Funeral

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Hurt No Comfort, I promise the next fic will be all fluff and rainbows okay?, I was asked to write 3 sentences and my mind went directly into the darkest angts, M/M, Unhappy Ending, how to rip your heart out in 500 words or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: 3 sentences about the worst moment in a parent's life.WARNING AGAIN for death of a child (nothing graphic but check the tags before deciding to read or not)You can reblog this story from tumblrhere.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	The Funeral

The hand holding his slowly unclenches and lets go and Buck knows it’s the last time his skin has touched Eddie’s skin, ever.

The name on the tombstone is one they’ll never say out loud again the way they used to, with joy and smiles and warmth in their heart.

One couple out of five can survive losing their child, and Buck and Eddie are not this one.


End file.
